Tetsu
Tetsu is a Fire Manipulator Master, the wisest and oldest character in the series. Personality Tetsu maintains a calm and collect composure even when in battle. Abilities Tetsu has many abilities and is highly skilled in using them: ::Fire Manipulation Mastery: Tetsu has shown that he was an expert at Fire Manipulation. He was able to set Summi on fire, even causing him to become a ranging inferno, even though he was not present to expel said fire from his fists, feet etc. He also showed that he can make himself, and others disappear in a blaze of fire. Tetsu showed that he can use the Fire Clone Technique and cause the latter to take his place in battle. ::Genius-Level Intelligence: He has shown that he has genius level intelligence. Such as fooling Summi into thinking he had killed him, but was really a clone. ::Elemental Possession Mastery: Tetsu was a master of the Elemental Possession. He was constantly in such state even when not in battle. How is this possible is unknown but it could be by how Elemental Sign. Appearance Tetsu was a tall, muscular male who wore a tattered, worn out brown overcoat. He had a long silver beard that was chest length and unkempt. He had silver hair that was tied into a topknot and was mid-back length. He wore tattered brown pants and no shoes. Background Tetsu was born sometime during the year 250 BOS. Sometime during his life, prior to the Five Days of Death, he had participated in numerous wars.In chapter 19, he was taking by the ankles by Summi and he relied on his war experience in order to survive.Tetsu stated that 150 years ago was the last time he used the Fire Clone technique.Chapter 20Tetsu participated during the Five Days of Death. It was revealed that he fought Kasuni.Episode 16 Current History Summi Saga Tetsu made his debut when he engulfed Summi in an inferno. Tetsu fought Summi by a number of ways. Tetsu formed a ball of fire in the middle of his palm. Yutaka asked how will that kill Summi and Tetsu replied that, even though it is weak, it can very strong. He transformed into a shuriken and while Summi was laughing at the thought of it actually hurting him, he felt a huge slice across his arm and noticed that it was cut off by Tetsu's fiery shuriken. Tetsu then retreated, along with The Trio. Tetsu appeared after the other other. He explained to them that he had been living in a cave for about 150 to 200 years. Yutaka asked how he was living so long. Tetsu answered that it was because of his Elemental Sign. He also said that he will tell them when the time is right. After, rummaging through a stack of old newspapers, he found an article on the Five Days of Death. He handed it to Yutaka and he read it aloud. After Yutaka read the article, Tetsu apologized for not being able to protect their parents. Yutaka said not to be sorry and that the six of them will take down Raitrious and the other demons together. Tetsu was sleeping and he was awaken by the news of an invasion conducted by Raitrious and Summi. After seeing the destruction, Tetsu agreed with Yutaka and when the youth decided to go on the offensive. Tetsu told him not to go into battle that he might get killed in. Tobias punched him in the stomach and Tetsu told him, in his face, that he lost many close friends due to his recklessness. He said that he will be back and not to intervene. He then vanished to Central City. Tetsu entered the show and Raitrious attacked Tetsu. But Tetsu was relentless and Raitrious created an electrical sphere also known as the Tama no Rai. He thrust it at Tetsu but he dodged it, uppercutted his chin and remarked how he studied Lightning Manipulators few hundred years ago. During Raitrious' threat, Tetsu blasted off his arm through unknown methods. Raitrious, now mad, pivoted and Tetsu gut punched him. Raitrious fired a yellow and white blast that struct Tetsu on the chest but he didn't feel anything. Tetsu told him that he can defeat him with this attack and cued him to come and attack him. Tetsu disappeared. Then an unseen force slammed him into Summi. Tetsu, yet again, gut punched Raitrious. But he shocked him but Tetsu took it. Both fighters, then, bounced off each other and Tetsu started to create a ball of fire. Raitrious replied to Summi that he did not know what was happening. Tetsu explained to Raitrious, that had he used all his strength then he would have killed him by now. Raitrious did not say anything and he charged for Tetsu. Summi tried to stop him but he did not listen chapter 18 Raitrious was stopped by Tetsu's massive chest and he grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Raitrious disappeared and Tetsu was in deep thought. He then remembered that people who disappear are technically still in the area but are moving faster then the speed of light. He elbowed Raitrious on the nose and he exclaimed with that kind of brute strength, he could've killed him. Tetsu said that was the intention. Raitrious disappeared again before Tetsu could land another punch. Then, Raitrious slammed his foot onto Tetsu's back, he retaliated that Raitrious should respect his elders. He disappeared and Summi grabbed Tetsu's ankle and dragged him down to the ocean. He began to think that they only way to live was to survive on war experience. He closed his eyes and opened them a second later in his elemental possession. He shot out of the water and back into the sky but he was not floating in the sky. The Trio arrived and saw the horror. Tetsu was impaled by Summi's water-made spikes. Yutaka set Tetsu free and he burst into flames. Raitrious, then, addressed that it was a fire clone. The real Tetsu appeared and explained that he hasn't used the Fire Clone for at least 150 years. Tetsu, then, entered his Elemental Possession but his eyes did not glow. He then clapped his hands together and his hands were engulfed in fire.Chapter 20 Tetsu instructed the Trio to take Summi and he'll take Raitrious. While Raitrious' guard was down, he punched him in the stomach. Summi fired an attack that slammed into The Trio and turned them into frozen heroes. He stated now both brother's will feel the power of his clan. He entered his elemental possession state and punched the frozen prison. Raitrious decided that this was it for Tetsu, he reappeared in back of the latter and blasted his chest. Then, Tetsu burst into flames. He tapped him on the shoulder, punched him in the face and sent him flying into the frozen trio. Tetsu looked at Raitrious and the latter committed the ultimate sin: betraying a brother. Tetsu grabbed the Trio by their wrists and disappeared to a saver location. The former asked the Trio why they bothered to come and help him. He also said that, if the Trio had not come, then he would be finished with this stupid hunt and battle. He, then, pointed out that he wanted Raitrious and Summi to kill each other. Tetsu was not surprised to see that Raitrious attacked his brother by using lightning. He watched Summi blast Raitrious dead in the face and when the former survived the final blast, he asked how he was alive. Raitrious explained that it was because of chi. Then, Yutaka asked what they should do and Tetsu replied with nothing. He watched Raitrious kill Summi. Tetsu, then, explained that he, once, overpowered Raitrious during the Five Days of Death. Then, he, after seeing Summi blast Raitrious square in the face, wandered if the latter died or not. Once Summi died, Kaiya gave a sigh of relief stated that it's over but Tetsu said that it's only beginning. He snapped his fingers and Raitrious' arm burst into flame. Summi unleashed his ultimate and final attack: the Tama no Gekiha wo Mizu no Furimawasu. Tetsu grabbed Yutaka's and Kaiya's wrists and grabbed Tobias's collar. He disappeared to a safer location. The blast concluded and Tetsu asked how Raitrious was still alive. Raitrious answered with Summi's chi, he can not be hurt by any of the former's techniques. Raitrious continued to absorb the last of Summi's chi and Yutaka asked what they should do. Tetsu responded with Nothing. Raitrious absorbed the last of Summi's chi thus killing the latter. After the death of Summi, Tetsu gave out a sigh of relief. He heard a familiar voice and turned his head. He saw Ichuji and Kotaro arrive with a sealing scroll. Tetsu helped Ichuji and Kotaro seal away Summi's body and once it was finished Tetsu told the Trio that Raitrious was most likely to go after Shukai. That being said, he disappeared. Trivia *Tetsu means Iron. References